The field of the invention is surveying instruments and the invention relates more particularly to devices for holding a range pole or other surveying instrument in a plumb and level position.
In the past, leveling and plumbing have been carried out by the use of a tribrach which has a base plate which is affixed to the tripod and three foot screws which are adjusted to level whatever instrument might be held in the tribrach. Such a method is time consuming and the equipment for carrying it out is relatively expensive. Thus, a device which can level and plumb a surveying instrument such as a range pole quickly and easily is needed.